


Туннель Надежды

by Dendroaspis_polylepis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, London Underground, M/M, POV First Person, Reflection, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendroaspis_polylepis/pseuds/Dendroaspis_polylepis
Summary: Полночь. Метро.





	Туннель Надежды

**Author's Note:**

> При чтении рекомендую включить это произведение - Philip Wesley- Dark Night Of The Soul

Так странно, я почти не помню последние столетия моего существования. Какие-то кадры, ничтожные клочки и обрывки знаний, полученных за века, прожитых мною. Но я знаю до мельчайших подробностей всё то, что происходило пятнадцать веков назад. Я сберег твой образ, Артур, и с точностью до миллиметра смогу его описать, помню всё до секунды, особенно нашу первую встречу. Я прожил слишком много жизней: я жил художником, музыкантом, скульптором и другими людьми.  
Мои картины до сих пор хранятся в галереях всего мира, на них изображено одно и то же: ты, Камелот, наша жизнь. Мою музыку исполняют уже много веков. Но она написана только одному человеку — тебе. Все мои работы посвящены одному человеку — моему Королю.  
Наверное, я умер ещё тогда вместе с тобой. Моя душа всё ещё там, около Авалона, охраняет твой покой. Ты просто не представляешь, каково существовать пятнадцать столетий без человека, которого любишь всей душой. Беречь тот малый огонек надежды. Верить тем словам о твоем возвращении, которые произнес Великий Дракон перед тем, как уйти навсегда. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я хотел умереть, но каждый раз магия не давала мне покинуть этот мир. Меня сжигали на кострах Инквизиции, травили различными ядами, пронзали мечами сердце, в меня стреляли, я участвовал во всех масштабных войнах, в надежде, что ты вернешься. Но мир обходился без Короля, Британия не нуждалась в тебе, даже в самые тяжелые годы Второй Мировой войны. Я был в Чернобыле и Нагасаки, но даже радиация не способна меня уничтожить. Мне некуда идти, все мертвы и Авалона больше нет. Озеро исчезло еще в десятом веке. Сейчас мне остается только одно — жить и ждать тебя. Нужно вновь идти домой, так бы квартиру, в которой я живу, назвали люди. Но для меня домом может быть и пещера, главное — чтобы ты был рядом, но тебя нет. Только учеба помогает мне забыться. Я вновь студент.  
На дворе двадцать первый век — век технологий: мобильные телефоны, компьютеры, машины, метро, самолеты… Люди научились летать, но мои крылья сгорели, от них остались только тлеющие обломки. Человечество может общаться со своими близкими через континенты, а мне же суждено оставаться одиноким. Они изобрели компьютеры для хранения информации, но если мне преодолеть себя, я вспомню всю историю мира, которую я прожил. И вот опять я иду по пустому перрону, сейчас полночь, в метро ни единой души. Подходит поезд, мне нужно на самую конечную станцию, хотя куда уж дальше, чем расстояние до тебя. В вагоне пусто. Прислонившись к столбику около двери, я читаю. Книги, которые написаны про нас, довольно интересны, вот только одно, в них нет ни капли правды. Нас превратили в сказку и переделали нашу любовь, потому что они думают, что невозможно быть таким преданным. Люди считают, что никто не сможет ждать столько, сколько смог я. Печально, в этом мире всё решают только деньги, нет уже истинных чувств, только жажда наживы. Очень редко можно встретить истинную любовь. Мир уже не тот, он изменился на всегда. Но люди наконец-то поняли, что чувства не имеют пола.  
На следующей станции входит человек. Я не обращаю на него не малейшего внимание, это всего лишь прохожий. Он смотрит, словно хочет прожечь дыру во мне, но как можно продырявить пустоту? Ведь именно это я и представляю. Поворачиваю голову в сторону пассажира, нужно достать плеер. Музыка помогает мне уйти из этого мира хоть на сорок минут, помогает окунуться в нашу с тобой жизнь, в Камелот. Он пал всего лишь через пятьдесят лет после твоего ухода. Невольно я замечаю фигуру незнакомца, у него тело атлета, пшеничные волосы и… О, боже, это ты! Я не могу поверить своим глазам, боюсь что это очередной морок или похожий незнакомец, боюсь, что мне показалось. Ведь если это так, то кусочки моего сердца разлетятся на мельчайшие осколки, которые потом и вовсе не собрать. Но моя магия уже знает ответ, она запела. Запела так, как когда-то давно уже делала рядом с тобой. Ты улыбаешься, подходишь ко мне и обнимаешь за талию.  
— А ты всё такой же невнимательный, Мерлин? — я прижимаюсь ещё ближе, пытаясь растворится в тебе. Осколки моей души становятся единым целым, сердце снова бьётся в груди, а крылья вновь раскрываются во всей своей красе, помогая мне взлететь.  
— Да, всё такой же невнимательный, — я целую тебя, стараясь передать все мои чувства, но это невозможно. — Ты сам попросил меня никогда не меняться. Я выполняю твою просьбу, — из глаз бегут слезы радости. — Ты наконец-то вернулся.  
— Да, вернулся и теперь уже не уйду, — ты опять улыбаешься, за эту улыбку я готов свернуть горы.  
И уже синхронно шепчем друг другу в губы:  
— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
